kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pain88/Übersetzungshilfen für Kingdom Hearts III
Eine kleine Hilfe für die Übersetzungen der Namen bei den verschiedenen Kingdom Hearts III Artikeln. Diese Liste darf von jedem ergänzt werden. Desweiteren können hier auch Infos zur Handlung erstmal hier notiert werden, um sie später in den Artikeln zu integrieren. Begriffe die man später noch in die richtigen Artikel einordnen muss *Bereichswahl: Sobald sie freigeschaltet ist, kann man im Speichermenü innerhalb einer Welt von einem Speicher-Punkt zum nächsten springen. * * *Hochmagie: "Wenn du Gegnern mit Magie Schaden zufügst, füllt sich nach und nach eine Leiste über dem Kommandomenü, bis schließlich ein Situationskommando für die selbe Magie auf einer höheren Stufe verfügbar wird. Dies nennt sich Hochmagie. Beim Einsatz von Hochmagie werden keine MP verbraucht." **Wassra **Wasska **Feura ** **Eiska *Formänderungen: "Wenn du Gegnern mit deinem Schlüsselschwert Schaden zufügst, füllt sich über dem Kommandomenü eine Leiste und es erscheint schließlich ein Formänderungskommando. Drücke , um das Kommando auszulösen. Während einer Formänderung, richten deine Kombos mehr Schaden an und du bekommst die Möglichkeit, verheerende Abschlussangriffe auszuführen, indem du auf drückst. Die Formänderung ist vorbei, sobald du den Abschlussangriff ausgeführt hast bzw. eine bestimmte Zeitspanne verstrichen ist." **Zweite Form ***Betäubungsschlag --Abschlusskommando der zweiten Form.-- ***Schallschock --Gehört auch als ein Kommando der zweiten Form.-- ***Suprasonic --Hier hatte ich leider keine Infos.-- ***Ars Arcanum --zeigte sich auch während der zweiten Form.-- ****Amok mit angreifen. Schlüsselschwert Formänderung Multifokus Multifokus-Kommandos lassen dich mehrere Gegner auf einmal (oder mehrmals den selben Gegner) ins Visier nehmen und eine ganze Salve von Geschossen auf sie abfeuern. ;Steuerung Halte R1 gedrückt und bewege L''' oder '''R, um die Gegner deiner Wahl ins Visier zu nehmen, und drücke dann , um die Multifokus-Attacke zu entfesseln. ;Unterschiedliche Multifokus-Kommandos Jedes Schlüsselschwert hat seine eigenen Multifokus-Kommandos. Bei manchen werden Geschosse abgefeuert, andere wiederum sind in der Lage, Sora zu heilen. Wenn du die maximale Anzahl von Zielen anvisiert hast, wird in manchen Fällen eine besonders mächtige Attacke ausgelöst. ;Die Fokusleiste Multifokus-Kommandos verbrauchen die Energie der Fokusleiste. Um die Leiste wieder aufzufüllen, musst du Speicherpunkte besuchen, Fokus-Kugeln aufsammeln oder Items benutzen. Teamkommandos Für einen gemeinsamen Teamangriff. Erscheint über dem Kommandomenü und wird durch ausgelöst. einige dienen zur Erforschung der Umgebung, andere um den Gegnern großen Schaden zuzufügen. :Anmerkung:Sie sind nicht in der Reihenfolge aufgeführt, das kann man später machen. Attraktionen "Manchmal siehst du im Kampf, wie ein grüner kreis um einen Gegner erscheint. Einen auf diese Weise markierten Gegner erfolgreich anzugreifen, lässt wiederum ein Attraktionskommando erscheinen. Drücke , um das Kommando auszulösen. Attraktionen sind spektakuläre Angriffe, die Gegner in einen großen Radius treffen. Welche Attraktionen du auslösen kannst, hängt hauptsächlich davon ab, wo du gerade kämpfst. Trophäen Kommandomenü Magie Fertigkeiten Donald ;Waffen Donald *Zauberstab (Ein Zauberstab, der von Magiern im Kampf benutzt wird. Angriff=3 Magie=4 Donalds Standard Waffe) Fertigkeiten Goofy ;Waffen Goofy *Ritterschild (Ein Schild, den von Rittern im Kampf benutzt wird. Angriff=4 Magie=0 Goofys Standard Waffe) Fertigkeiten Hercules Fertigkeiten Sora :Anmerkung: Die Fertigkeiten müssen später noch unterteilt werden in Aktionen, Mobilität und Unterstützung Fertigkeiten. Hier werden sie nur erstmal gesammelt. Nehmt die offizielle Beschreibung im Spiel. :Anmerkung:Die Mobilität-Fertigkeiten sind wie in Dream Drop Distance mit den Freien Fluss Kommandos identisch. Ingredienzien für Rémy :Anmerkung:Die Zutaten die für ein Mini-Spiel mit Rémy benötigt werden. Items (Materialen und oder Gegenstände :Notiert hier bitte auch, ob es Ausrüstbar oder eine Rüstung oder ein Accessoire ist. Die Reihenfolge wie in der Item Übersicht kann später gemacht werden. :Anmerkung: Bei Beschreibung Bitte nur die aus dem Spiel verwenden!! Link Summon ;Link Summon --Linkbeschwörung Hier brauchen wir die exakte Benennung!! Liste von Link-Beschwörungen Handlung Der Mystische Turm Zu Beginn spricht Yen Sid mit Sora und seinen Freunden Donald und Goofy und er erklärt Sora, dass sie um Xehanort zu besiegen, sie weitere Verbündete sammeln müssen und sie aus ihrem Schlummer erweckt werden müssen. Er erzählt im auch nochmals von seiner Meisterprüfung, bei der er die Kräfte gewinnen sollte, um diese diese zu erwecken, Sora aber dabei scheiterte und das Xehanort im einen Großteil seiner Kräfte raubte. Er sagt dann zu Sora, dass er zuerst seine St#rke wieder erlangen müsse, obwohl Yen Sid auch andeutet, dass es töricht wäre zu erwarten, das Sora alle seine früheren Stärken wieder erlangen könne. Er sagt dann zu ihm, das es unabdingbar sei, dass Sora wenigstens eine Fähigkeit perfektioniert, "Die Kraft des Erwachens", die Sora bei seiner Meisterprüfung nicht erlangen konnte und er fordert Sora auf einen Helden zu besuchen, dem es gelang. seine einst verloren gegangene Stärke wieder zu erlangen. Er vertraut dann Sora seinen beiden Freunden Donald und Goofy an und die drei beginnen ihre Reise mit einem Gumi-Jet.Szene ist eigentlich identisch mit der von Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Olymp Als sich die Planeten allmählich in der perfekten Anordnung näherten, war die Zeit gekommen, bei der der Plan, den Hades vor 18 Jahren ersonnen hatte, begann Früchte zu tragen, wie es einst die Moiren vorhergesagt hatten. Dass Hades die Regentschaft über den Olymp übernehmen werde und er den ganzen Kosmos knechten werde. Hades der zuvor schon in den vorangegangenen Anläufen versucht hatte, Terra, Cloud und Auron für seine Pläne zu benutzen, aber scheiterte, da die Zeit für die Übernahme noch nicht gekommen war, begann Aufgrund der günstigen Planetenkonstellation damit, seinen Plan zu verwirklichen und eine Welle der Dunkelheit schoss hinunter zu den himmlischen Ebenen und Hades befreite einen Titanen nach dem anderen aus deren Verlies, von denen einige bereits zuvor schon von Sora besiegt wurden. Hades der nun die Titanen auf seiner Seite hat und seinen Rachedurst gegen Zeus stillen möchte, beginnt mit seinem Angriff auf den Olymp.Einleitung eim Betreten dieser Welt Als Sora und seine beiden Freunde Donald und Goofy diese Welt betreten, scheint sie zuerst verlassen zu sein und sie wundern sich, weil sie das Kolosseum verpasst haben. Donald macht Sora daraufhin den Vorwurf, dass er das Tor geöffnet habe und Sora lächelt dazu und sagt zu ihm, dass sie den Eingang schon finden werden. Dann beginnen die Freunde mit dem Aufstieg zum Berg. Als sie dann ein Plateau mit einem herrlichen Ausblick erreichen, glaubt Sora zuerst, sie wären beim Felsen falsch abgebogen und dann ruft er nach Hercules. Plötzlich erscheint eine herabfallende dunkle Essenz, die sich am Boden dann als Hades entpuppt. Hades der sich durch den Ruf nach Hercules von Sora gestört fühlt, fragt die Freunde was hier los sei und wer im eine Migräne verpasst hat, indem er den Namen dieses Esels jodelt. Nachdem er die Freunde erkennt, sagt er zu ihnen, "Ihr seid's bloß", was dann Sora ziemlich enttäuscht. worauf Hades ihnen antwortet, dass er ihnen jederzeit die Hölle heiß machen könne. Goofy wundert sich dann wo denn Herc sein könnte, was Hades wiederum wütend macht und er fragt, "Warum ist nur jeder so vernarrt in diesen Tölpel?!" Dabei verfärbt sich sein Gesicht rot vor Wut, aber er hat sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und meint dann spöttisch, dass er den "Wunderknaben" schon bald los sein würde. Das macht dann Sora seinerseits wütend und er will sich auf einen Kampf mit Hades vorbereiten, als sich Hades umdreht und ihn fragt, "Hey, sachte - wo sind wir hier, in Sparta? Da er noch was vor habe, hätte er keine Zeit sich mit Sora abzugeben und er sagt ihm, dass der gesamte Kosmos darauf warten würde, von Ihm erobert zu werden. Dann schaut er nach Oben und ruft die Titanen herbei. Es kommt plötzlich dazu, dass die Naturgewalten entfesselt werden, indem ein gewaltiger Wind bläst und Lava den Berg hinabströmt. Sora und seine Freunde werden dann vom Sturm nach Oben in die Luft gefegt und zu dem Ort befördert, von dem Hades kam. Kurz darauf erscheint Malefiz gemeinsam mit Karlo aus einem Korridor der Dunkelheit und treffen auf Hades, der wegen der Störung nicht gerade erfreut ist. Da er seine eigenen Pläne durchführen will, bittet er die Beiden ironisch wieder zu gehen, aber Malefiz sagt zu ihm, dass sie wegen etwas anderes hier sei. ie möchte von ihm wissen, ob er hier eine schwarze Truhe gesehen hätte. Hades sinniert darüber und dann fragt er sie, ob sie hinter der her wären, welche Zeus auf der Erde versteckt hat. Malefiz die sich deswegen nicht sicher ist, fragt nach ihrem Standort. Währenddessen fliegen Sora und Goofy genau auf Hercules zu, der die beiden auffängt, während Donald an einer Löwenstatue hängt und auf sich aufmerksam macht. Die Freunde begrüßen sich kurz und Sora fragt Hercules was in hier los ist, da er die brennende Stadt Theben sieht. Er vermutet sofort, dass Hades damit zu tun hat und er erzählt Herc von seiner Begegnung mit Mr H. Goofy erzählt ihm dann davon, dass Hades den gesamten Kosmos erobern will und Hercules erwidert mit Ironie darauf, dass Hades sehr Nett sei, da er sich so Bescheiden gibt. Danach gehen die Freunde zur Agora dem zentralen Platz der Stadt Theben. Hercules fragt dann Sora, was ihn hierher führt. Sora wird dann von Goofy und Donald erinnert, warum sie hierher gekommen sind, da Sora es anscheinend wieder vergessen hat. Sora fragt ihn dann, wie er seine Stärke wiedererlangt hatte. Hercules denkt darüber nach und sagt ihm dann, dass sich Meg in einer großen Gefahr befand und er sie mit ganzem Herzen retten wollte, aber er kann ihm auch nicht sagen, wie genau er es geschafft hatte, seine alte Stärke zu erlangen. Sora ist enttäuscht und er erzählt Herc, dass auch er seine Kraft verloren habe und er gehofft hat, dass ihm Herc helfen kann. Hercules bedauert es, ihm nicht helfen zu können, als plötzlich eine Gruppe von Herzlosen in einem Feuerregen kommend die Stadt angreifen. Gemeinsam mit Hercules nehmen sie den Kampf gegen diese Flammenkern Herzlosen auf. Nachdem die Herzlosen besiegt kommt Megara auf Pegasus sitzend angeflogen und sie begrüßt die Freunde. Hercules bittet sie dann, sich in Sicherheit zu begeben, während er und das Trio die Stadt nach weiteren Herzlosen untersuchen und die Bewohner vor den Flammen retten wollen. Dann bittet er den hinzu gekommenen Phil Meg zu begleiten. Während die Beiden mit Pegasus davon fliegen, hören die Freunde einen Hilferuf. Sie entdecken dann ein kleines Mädchen, dass von den Flammen eingeschlossen ist. Sora schickt sich an zu dem Mädchen zu laufen, als ihn Hercules bittet, auf eine umgestürzte Statue zu klettern, da das hinlaufen zu ihr zu viel Zeit beanspruchen würde. Danach hebt er die Statue mit seinen gewaltigen Kräften an und befördert so das Trio zu dem Mädchen. Nachdem sie das Mädchen gerettet haben treffen sie plötzlich auf Malefiz und Karlo. sora verdächtigt sie, etwas mit dem erscheinen der Herzlosen zu tun zu haben, aber sie verneint. Karlo bemerkt dann das Soras Schlüsselschwert im Vergleich zu früher mickrig aussehen würde und er schlägt ihr vor, Sora fertig zu machen, aber Malefiz sagt ihm, dass er keine Zeit verschwenden soll, da sie sich einer wichtigen Angelegenheit zuwenden müssen. Karlo erwähnt dann die schwarze Truhe, was Malefiz verärgert, dann verschwinden die Beiden in einem Korridor der Dunkelheit und lassen Sora und seine Freunde zurück. Soras Freunde sind dann besorgt wegen Soras Niedergeschlagenheit, aber er wiegelt es ab. Danach suchen die Freunde nach weiteren Einwohner der Stadt, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen und sie betreten den Aussichtspunkt der Stadt. Als sie sich anschicken wieder zum Platz zurückzukehren, regnet es Feuer vom Himmel und das Feuer versperrt ihnen den Weg. Goofy kommt dann auf die Idee mit dem Schild, die Flammen zu durchqueren.Benutze Goofys Trio-Rodel, um das Feuer zu durchqueren. Die Freunde stehen dann gemeinsam auf Goofys Schild und surfen so über den Flammen. Unterwegs retten sie so weitere Bürger vor den Flammen und gelangen schließlich zu den Gärten. Dort hören sie dann eine junge Frau um Hilfe schreien. Die junge Frau ruft vergebens um Hercules Hilfe, als dann Sora mit seinen Freunden erscheint. Sora spricht kurz mit ihr und nimmt sich dann der Flammenkern Herzlosen an. Nachdem diese besiegt sind, bedankt sich die junge Frau bei den Freunden und das Trio sucht nach weiteren Bewohnern der Stadt, denen sie helfen können. Unterwegs werden weitere Gebäude der Stadt Theben beschädigt, aber die Freunde gelangen dennoch unbeschadet zur Hauptstraße. Obwohl herabfallende Trümmer und unzählige Flammen den Freunden den Weg erschweren, schaffen sie es zu einem Gebäude, indem Hercules versucht, dieses vor dem Einsturz zu bewahren, damit die sich dort befindlichen Einwohner gerettet werden können. Sora und seine Freunde schaffen es gerade noch rechtzeitig diese in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor das Gebäude in sich zusammen stürzt. Dann sehen sie zu ihrer Freude auch Hercules, der sich auch in Sicherheit bringen konnte, als sich ihnen plötzlich Xigbar nähert und ihnen mit Sarkasmus applaudiert. Dann kommt es zu einer Unterhaltung, bei der Xigbar sagt, dass es zu nichts führen würde, wenn man Bedürfnisse anderer vor seinen eigenen Bedürfnisse stellt. herc kontert dann damit, dass er einst Meg nur retten konnte, weil er bereit war, sein eigenes Leben einzusetzen. Xigbar entgegnet damit, dass er ranghohe Freunde hat, aber solche "Kunststücke" bei einem Durchschnittsbürger nicht funktionieren würden. Sora erwidert, dass Xigbar nicht dabei gewesen war, da er ansonsten auch den Mut von Herc bewundern würde, aber Xigbar sagt ihm, dass er niemanden bewundere, der sich selber in Gefahren stürzt, da jemand anderes ihn dann retten muss und dass sie förmlich Schlange anstehen würden, um erledigt zu werden. Dass sie immerfort andere dazu Verdammen würden, mit ihnen unterzugehen. Er bittet sie darum, ihn mit solchen Phrasen zu verschonen und er sagt ihnen, dass Herzen stark sind, wenn sie verbunden sind. Aber wenn zuviel dieser Kraft an einem Ort konzentriert wird, könnten einige dieser Herzen am Ende zerbrechen. Trotzdem sagt er zu Sora, dass er sich nicht ändern soll, dass er die gegebene Kraft akzeptieren soll und die Herzen zu finden, die mit dem seinen verbunden sind. Sora fragt ihn daraufhin, warum er auf seine Ratschläge hören soll und Xigbar sagt ihm, dass er keine andere Wahl hätte, als dieser verlockenden "Brotkrumenspur" zu folgen. Dass er am Ende erkennen werde, was das Schicksal für ihn bereithalten werde. Dass tatsächlich seine Belohnung schon an der nächsten Ecke auf ihn warten könnte und lachend verschwindet er in einen Korridor der Dunkelheit und lässt Sora nachdenklich zurück. Hercules bittet ihn dann, sich nicht von Xigbar verunsichern zu lassen und das sie gemeinsam ihm zeigen werden, dass ihre Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen sind. Die Freunde setzten daraufhin ihren Weg fort. Nach einiger Zeit gelangen die Freunde von den Gärten kommend über einen Durchgang in ein Gebäude und sehen dort einen verschlossenen Durchgang, den Sora mit seinem Schlüsselschwert öffnen kann und sie treffen dort auf dem freien Platz der Agora einen riesigen Herzlosen. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, den Sora und die Freunde erfolgreich beenden. Kurz danach erscheint erneut Megara mit Philoctetes auf Pegasus reitend und sie beglückwünscht die Freunde. Sie sagt ihnen dann das sie die ganze Gegend abgesucht hätten und scheinbar alle Bewohner in Sicherheit sind. Pegasus macht sie dann mit seinem Wiehern auf eine neue Gefahr aufmerksam und sie sehen wie die Bergspitze des Olymps wie von einem riesigen Tornado umhüllt ist. Die Freunde wissen, dass es das Werk von Hades ist und sie beschließen gemeinsam zum Olymp zu gehen. Referenzen und Bemerkungen Weblinks Kategorie:Leitfäden